


I've got love fuck your money

by Writer_In_The_Dark



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Poor Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Writer_In_The_Dark
Summary: Betty Cooper prides herself on being Riverdale's girl-next-door. She's a straight A student, investigative journalist, hobby mechanist.  She's destined for her charming red headed best friend, who she'll grow old with in her childhood home in her sleepy hometown.She's hiding two secrets.She has an insatiable anger she can't quite seem to bottle as well as she used to.She has an insatiable crush on the new girl who manages to push all the right buttons.





	1. New friends in high places

My story is about a town. A small town. And a girl who lives in the town. From a distance, she presents herself like so many other small town girls all over the world; safe, decent, innocent. Get closer though? And you'll start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of this girl: Betty.

 

Soft music drifted through the speakers above them in Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, and Betty tried desperately to relax into the firm leather booth she was sharing with Archie. The redhead was talking animatedly about his new found musical talent while he was working with his dad during the summer on construction. It had clearly paid off, Betty thought, his arms seriously testing the strength of the seams in his t-shirt. Months ago, she'd have swooned at the idea of being in such close proximity to her muscled friend, but the weeks she'd spent away at an internship gave her enough time and clarity to think about whether she really wanted to progress their friendship into something more. She realised maybe a second too late that Archie had stopped talking and seemed positively fixated on something behind her. Betty turned in her seat to see a caped girl walking over to them. She pulled back her hood as she reached the table, revealing a raven hair that fell gracefully around her shoulders. 

"Hi" she greeted Pop with a political smile, "I called in an order for Lodge?"

"Yeah but you'll have to wait" he brushed her off, walking back to the counter. The name Lodge was ringing some major alarm bells in Betty's mind, but she shut them out and focused on the girl. She was Latina, clearly, with chocolate eyes and and a black dress that clung in all the right places, like it was tailored specifically to her. Judging by the very real looking string of pearls around her neck, it probably was.

"How are the onion rings here?" She addressed them, and Betty didn't quite trust herself to talk. She put it down to the milkshake that was now sticking in her throat. Archie, however, jumped at the the opportunity to respond like an excited puppy.

"So good" he grinned, head bobbing like one of those solar powered nodding dogs. The Latina called over to Pop asking him to add some to her order, and Betty took the chance to rake her eyes over her body before mentally back handing herself.

"My mother and I just moved here from New York" she added as she turned back. Then it clicked. Lodge. As in Hiram Lodge, 'devil incarnate' according to New York Times. As in Veronica Lodge, his socialite daughter, not exactly the saint herself, infamous for getting whatever she wants, whenever she wants. Well, shit. Betty wished she could just melt into the floor and stay there forever.

"So..." she started, looking at Betty properly for the first time since she'd walked in. They held eye contact for a few uncomfortable seconds, before Betty looked away, clearly losing at a game she didn't even realise she was playing. 

"Do you guys go to Riverdale?"

"Yes, together"

"We're sophomores" the two replied simultaneously. Well that's awkward as shit. Betty bit her tongue to keep from spewing any more blindingly obvious information. She knew she sounded jealous, and judging from Veronica's amused expression, she probably thought she was worried the Latina would 'steal her man'. In reality, she just didn't like the way Archie was drooling over Veronica like Jughead over a cheeseburger. She kicked him a little harder than necessary under the table, and he shot her a confused look, nursing his calf. An awkward silence filled the booth for a couple of seconds before Archie spoke.

"I'm Archie Andrews" he gestured to himself, and then to Betty.

"And this is Betty Cooper." Veronica smiled at her, almost predatorily, and it made Betty's blood run cold in the best way possible.

"Are you...?"

"Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow?" she finished with a nervous laugh, "Yep". Apparently someone upstairs had it in for her.  
Pop came over with her order and shuffled away, smiling kindly at the teens.

"I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow then" she winked, lifting her cape hood back up and gliding out of the diner. 

"Wow" Archie breathed a few moments later, watching her get into a black limosine through the rain spattered diner window.

"Maybe we'll finally have some excitement in Riverdale" he smirked at Betty, and she could only nod in agreement, her mouth still inexplicably dry.


	2. Bombshell Blossom Berates Betty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Cheryl lmao but for writing purposes I have to hate on her a little bit despite the fact it physically hurts me.

Betty winced at the sharp pain shooting through her hands as her blunt nails bit at the skin as she stood waiting outside of Principal Weatherbee's office. She was a quivering bundle of anxiety and in hind sight, she probably shouldn't have had such a big mug of coffee after Alice had practically forced adderall down her throat.  
The door swung open and out stepped Veronica Lodge, the polite smile she'd been giving Principal Weatherbee soon changing to a genuine one when she saw Betty was stood waiting for her.

"You waited for me" Veronica observed as she and Betty start down the hallway.

"I couldn't leave you to walk to class alone on your first day" she began, "plus, I like to start all my tours with a little history. Riverdale High first opened in 1941-"

"And they haven't had the intuition to redecorate since, apparently" Veronica noted with distaste, picking at a bit of flaking paint on the wall.

"Well, this is certainly a step down from my school in New York. The night life is just as tragic I assume?". Kevin, one of Betty's closest friends, swoops in from apparently no where at the mention of clubbing and joins in the conversation as if the trio are old friends.

"Worse. If you really want to experience small-town clubbing, there are a couple of deplorable gay bars in Greendale, the town over, but other than that we mainly rely on Cheryl Bombshell to serve us periodic drama with her near constant parties at Thornhill."

Veronica's eyes widen in surprise, firmly deciding she liked Kevin. He seems like someone that could survive a sleepy ghost town like Riverdale, or the Big Apple. He is definitely someone she'd have befriended in New York, but it would've been fake - fake friendships, fake relationships - people trying to get on the infamous Lodge's good side. Maybe this fresh start would allow her a chance to make some real friends, if she could learn to drop that mean girl facade that was slowly seeping in to her character. She's always had a tongue sharper than a knife, but if she didn't want to be chewed up in the fast paced socialite lifestyle, she knew she'd have to become someone that people equally respected and feared. Veronica wasn't sure if Riverdale could handle her.

"That crypt on the hill we drove past on the way here?" she grinned, "I'd love to meet the inhabitants".  
Betty and Kevin exchanged a look, one Veronica didn't have time to comprehend, because a certain redhead was making a beeline directly for them.

"Veronica Lodge!" a melodic voice rang out through the corridor.

"The one and only" Veronica replied, and Betty didn't miss her polite mask slipping back on. Veronica could smell a HBIC from a mile away, and this one was particularly potent, exuding the overpowering scent of maple syrup.

"Cheryl Blossom" she greeted her with a dainty outstretched hand, almost like she expected Veronica to kiss it. Veronica took it reluctantly, her smile unwavering, but her eyes conveying a sense of boredom she made sure the redhead didn't miss.

"Betty, do you mind?" she more stated than asked, before wedging herself between the two girls as they walked to Veronica's new locker.

"So what are we gossiping about?" she asked, her mouth forming a Cheshire-like smile when she aimed her gaze at Betty.

"It must be hard living next to someone that looks like he just stepped out of a Herculean myth after a summer of pining, Betty Boop". Betty's face flushed to match the colour of Cheryl's blood red cardigan at the mention of her awkward, unrequited love for Archie that had dissipated surprisingly quickly during the few weeks she was away from him, at her internship. She didn't want to talk about it, and flashed a pleading look at Veronica. Luckily, she was feeling generous.

"Actually, Weatherbee wants me to try some extracurriculars" she replied, taking the heat off Betty for a moment. Cheryl gasped a little louder than necessary and clapped her hands together like a fat kid at an all-you-can-eat.

"Cheerleading! You must! I'm senior captain of the River Vixens, of course" she laughed in unmasked immodesty, whipping her hair around so it smacked Betty in the side of her face.

"I did cheer at Spence" Veronica smiled fondly, "I was at the top of the elites' pyramid so... I'm in."  
They reach Veronica's locker and huddle around it awkwardly as she struggles with the rusty lock.

"Is being a cheerleader still a thing?" Kevin scoffed, earning an 'if looks could kill you'd be a pile of ash' glare from Cheryl.

"Is being the gay best thing still a thing?" she snapped, and Betty had to cover her mouth to hide the smirk she was wearing. She and Cheryl had a mutual dislike for each other, but the girl had some great comebacks.

"So" Veronica coughed lightly, worried that Kevin might actually be set ablaze by a seething Cheryl, "Betty, you're totally trying out too".  
Betty's smirk soon faded, and she could feel the blood drain from her cheeks as Cheryl turned on her heel to stare into her soul.

"Of course! Anyone is welcome to try out" Cheryl said in a tone that someone would take as friendly if they didn't know her, but Betty could practically see the venom dripping from her mouth.

"But we only take the best, Betty. So maybe try and fit some crunches in between drooling over your gorgeous neighbour, hm?". She turned back to Veronica, red hair flying around like the blazing inferno that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

"It was so nice to meet you, Veronica Lodge. I'll see you at tryouts tomorrow", and with a final distasteful glare at Betty, she was gone like a bad smell.  
Veronica didn't miss Betty's slightly constipated expression and huffed in frustration as she tried to fit her books into her cramped locker.

"Look go ahead and hate on cheerleading if you want, but it does wonders for your abs-"

"Oh, I'd love to be a cheerleader" Betty cut her off with intense sincerity.

"It would look great on college applications and... I've always wanted to be a part of a cheer group."

"So try out!" Veronica beams excitedly.

"I did, last year. Cheryl said I was 'too fat'. It really knocked my self confidence, and I don't think I could take that rejection again this year". Betty dropped her gaze to her fumbling hands, pulling at a frayed thread on her sleeve.

"Well you're a total smoke show now" Veronica grinned as Betty's head whipped up, her expression caught somewhere between confusion and flattered.

"Seriously, you're so hot" the Latina continued, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was clearly checking the blonde out.

"So that's not something you'll have to worry about this year. Stick with me, and we'll make it through tryout's." Veronica lowered her voice to just above a whisper before leaning in to Betty's ear and mumbling "I've got a few moves I can show you", throwing her a wink and a gleeful laugh at Betty's red hot blush at the double entendre, before sashaying off to her classroom across the hall.


	3. She's the violence in the pouring rain; she's a hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fic worth keeping it going?
> 
> Btw thank-you for the kudos (:

"Earth to Cooper" Kevin repeated for the _third_ time.

  
"Would you stop staring at her butt, Christ. We're going to be late to class".

  
Betty just about managed to bring herself back to reality and realised Kevin was addressing her.

  
"Huh?" is all she managed to get out, still in a bit of a lesbian panic. Kevin grinned at her mischievously and grabbed her arm, steering them to their English class.  
Betty was good at English. She was good at everything, actually - she was a straight A student, studied hard, treated her teachers with respect. But as she sat in class, she couldn't focus on the jumble of words coming out of her teachers mouth, something about language features. All she could think about was this new girl that has blown into her life like a tornado - she seemed like she could be as destructive as one too, and the thought excited Betty. She was bored of her drab life bathed in pale pink.

She'd always accepted that her fate was Archie, and her future had been laid out in front of her: comfortable, but predictable. But she no longer wanted the summer breeze that was Archie; she wanted the hurricane that was Veronica Lodge. She spent the entire lesson pondering her new found sexuality, doodling at the edges of her notepad. It didn't scare her, and that was even more confusing. She knew Kevin was the only one she could talk to about this, but the idea of broaching the subject made her uncomfortable. It was like if she said it out loud, that this raven haired girl she'd known for less than a day was the only thing on her mind since she swept into Pop's with the storm, there was no going back on her feelings. But then the bell went, and she startled from her thoughts violently, pointedly not looking at a sniggering Kevin as she hurried out of the room for some fresh air.

_________________________

The breeze was warm and the sun was showing it's face for a few hours, so the group of friends were enjoying their lunch outside. Archie was playing some of his own music to show the group, and Kevin was gushing how he can't believe it's not as shit as he thought it'd be. Jughead was unwrapping the first of his three sandwiches, and Betty was listening with intent to Archie passionately talking about a new song he's in the process of writing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a another table hush each other to stare at someone as they passed by.

Veronica was looking a little lost in the middle of the courtyard, eyes darting around helplessly at the glares she was getting from every direction. Without thinking, Betty waved to get her attention, and called her over to the table. She flashed the blonde a grateful smile, and set her lunch tray down on the table with grace. She seemed to do almost everything with grace, Betty noted with admiration.

"Hey guys" she smiled warmly, "what're you up to?"

"Listening to our very own Shawn Mendes" Betty enthused, smiling widely at her closest friend. Archie grinned at her, and Veronica watched the interaction with interest. They seem like the perfect couple, but there's something just slightly reserved about the way she looks at Archie. Like he's a cute puppy, or a little brother, not the apparent sex icon some of the girls find him to be.

"Impressive" Veronica nodded in agreement, turning her attention to Betty. She let her leg brush lazily against Betty's repeatedly, taking sheer joy in watching her tense up and and a warm blush creep up her neck, to the tips of her ears, squirming slightly in her seat.

"I know this is going to make me sound like I have an ego the size of Russia", Veronica started casually, as if she wasn't aware of the clear as day effect she was having on Betty, "but I thought I'd be a little more..."

"First page news?" Kevin finished for her, with a knowing nod. "Any other sane year, you would. But everyone is wrapped up in the recent Jason Blossom scandal, and Cheryl is trending number one for best supporting Psycho".

Veronica laughed at the description, ignoring the little voice in her head that told her that was her less than a year ago. She was a bigger, badder, Gossip-Girl version of Cheryl Blossom, who practically bathed in the humiliation of anyone she deemed to be lower on the social hierarchy than her. Which was, conveniently, everyone. But that wasn't who she was going to be anymore - she was going to play nice, keep her head low, and wait out her father's sentence for his fraudulant wrong-doings to keep the heat off of her and her mother; so she eased up on Betty, who instantly looked both relieved and mournful of the loss of contact. But Veronica Lodge was no angel, and never claimed to be, so she decided she'd allow herself to have just a little fun with this pretty blonde that practically screamed purity.


	4. She tastes like cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've actually been working on a ouat fanfic as well as juggling life. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, enjoy :)  
> P.S. I am hangin out of my arse lmao I'm so tired so if there's any horrifying mistakes just let me know and I'll fix it tomorrow

Betty was just a few feet away from Veronica - who was currently stood in just her gym shorts and bra, chatting obliviously with a Vixen - trying not to stare like a perv at her new friend, and the bare expanse of her smooth bronzed back. The girl seemed completely flawless, not a hair out of place, and Betty struggled to comprehend how someone could possess so much grace.

Before the blonde could even realize, Veronica's conversation was over and she was turning back to her. Betty whipped her head back just a fraction of a second too late, and spied Veronica's Cheshire-like grin in her peripherals. The shorter girl slunk over and dropped her tone just low enough so only Betty can hear her when she whispers, "see something you like?" against her ear.

Betty stutters and chokes on absolutely nothing, causing a painfully embarrassing coughing fit, turning a few heads in the girls locker room. Then Veronica's hand is on her still-bare back, rubbing soothing circles that would look completely innocent to any on-lookers, but the thoughts reeling through Betty's mind are anything but.

"We're going to be late, and then Cheryl will be mad" she mumbles, pulling her gym top over her head and rushing out of the locker room.

-

Their cheer routine was good - not spectacular, but good. Veronica executed every move perfectly, and Betty tried her best, but her mind felt fuzzy and she couldn't focus on anything but Veronica's hips hypnotizing her.

"Where's the fire, girls? Where's the pizzazz?" Cheryl sighs, her boredom resonating through the gymnasium as she scribbles something in red pen on her clipboard before jamming it into the lap of the girl next to her. Betty lowers her head, bracing herself for the onslaught Cheryl's about to unleash, targeting her family, or her friends, or her weight.

Instead though, all she hears is Veronica saying something about a big finishing move that she was completely unaware of, before "don't freak out" as she is pulling them together by a handful of Betty's top.

"Just trust me" she murmurs, eyes locked on Betty's, then Betty's lips, as she brings a hand up to cup the blonde's cheek and guide their lips together. Betty kisses her back almost immediately, mesmerized with the taste of cherries on her lips, bringing her hands to rest tentatively on Veronica's neck. She could feel the brunette's pulse thrumming under the tips of her fingers just as fast as her own, and she was glad she wasn't the only one that seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this as Veronica nearly ripped a hole in Betty's gym top, pressing their bodies flush together.

"Ahem" Cheryl not so subtly called out, and reality started to fade back in as Veronica slowly pulled away, loosening her grip, watching the blonde curiously through half-closed eyes. Betty started to register the hollers from various loitering Bulldogs, and sniggers from a few prim and proper Vixens.

"Is that really all you have, girls?" the redhead tutted, waving them away with a flick of her wrist. Betty's attention was pulled away from the head Vixen to the Latina on her right as she motioned to her mouth. Wiping her lips, she saw her fingertips were painted with smudged maroon lipstick.

"Faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994" Cheryl snapped, "and you're getting the Bulldogs all riled up. Heel boys!" she yelled at a few rowdy guys that cowered under her gaze capable of sinking the Titanic.

"So maybe you'll do better in the... Interview portion. Betty," she started with a friendly smile that contrasted greatly with the detest in her eyes, "how's Polly doing since your parents carted her off to an institute for the... not so sound of mind?".

Betty didn't use the word hate. She really didn't like spinach, but she didn't hate it. She really didn't like Jason for ruining her sisters life, but she didn't hate him. But in this moment, she hated Cheryl with every fiber of her being, and she wanted nothing more than to slap that nasty smirk off her face.

"Veronica, hasn't Betty told you about her sister yet?" she redirected her focus to a much more stable looking Veronica. Betty could feel blood trickling from where her nails were embedded in the palm of her hands, desperately trying to ground herself.

"Uh, no" Veronica looked from the redhead to the blonde, and back in confusion.

"How curious, you seem so... close, after all. Go ahead, Betty. Tell her".

"They dated" she half shrugged, tears forming in her eyes.

"They dated, and you think my brother was the reason your sister now lives in a group home. Isn't that right?" Cheryl practically spat.

"That's what my parents think" she nodded, glancing at a very angry looking Veronica.

"What about you? I want to hear what you think, Betty. After all, you were in the eye of the storm when it all went down. I know you hate me, and you hate Jason, so any poison you've been waiting to spew, let it out now. Rip me apart" she growled at the shaking blonde.

Betty took a deep, steadying breath, watching Cheryl cross her arms in victory. She was finally going to destabilize the last stable Cooper. Or so she thought.

"I just want to say how sorry I am about Jason. I can't imagine your pain, and I can't imagine what your parents are going through".

Cheryl scoffed and shook her head in amazement, focusing her attention on the Latina.

"Veronica, welcome to the Vixens! Betty" she raised a brow at the defeated looking blonde, "better luck next time".

"What?" Veronica questioned, crossing her arms. "That's not how this is going to work, we come as a package. You want one of us, you take both. You won't take her because you couldn't bully her into ripping into you?" She scoffed incredulously.

"I need girls with fire, Veronica. We don't have room for dead weight on this team".

"I know what you need, Cheryl." Veronica growled, stalking closer. "I know, because you and I are more alike that either one of us would like to admit. You'd rather people feared you than respected you. You expect a crowd to part the way for you as if you're Moses. You expect the vixens to kiss your feet and boys to kiss your hands, but you won't let anyone near because that fiery demeanor is the only thing helping you keep a grip on the power you wield. Well I'm sorry, _Cheryl Bombshell_ , you may fight with fire, but my specialty is ice. So either you take me and Betty as a matching pair, or I'll be the undoing of the Head Bitch in Charge role you've got going on here. I _will_ be your reckoning".

She stood just inches from the head Vixen, arms crossed, her icy gaze piercing through Cheryl. For the first time ever, Betty could see the redhead visibly trembling - whether it was from fear, or anger, it didn't matter. Veronica was jumping on the defensive, taking on the one person capable of ruining her life, just for her.

-

Veronica was zipping up Betty's newly earned River Vixens outfit painfully slowly. She could feel the girls hands run up her back, then over her shoulders, smoothing out the material.

"Congratulations, Betty Cooper. You're officially a Vixen now" she purred into her ear before detaching herself from the blonde.

"This outfit looks good on me, if I do say so myself" she grinned, twisting round in the mirror to get a good look from every angle. Betty watched her with a shy smile that has been stuck on her face ever since Cheryl backed down under Veronica and presented them with their very own River Vixen uniforms. The adrenaline was still coursing through Betty's veins from the eventful try-outs.

"Hey, Veronica?" she asked gently, guiding them over to a bench in an empty part of the locker room.

"Why did you defend me like that? Cheryl is... not someone to be reckoned with".

"We're friends, Betty" she said simply. The blonde shook her head, turning to face Veronica properly.

"I know they kind of people you ran with back in New York. I know I'm not the sort of person you'd usually befriend, so why are you being so nice to me?" she asked sincerely, earning a sad smile from Veronica.

"When my father was arrested, and our family's name dragged through the mud, it was the worst time of my life. Internet trolls attacked my mother for being a socialite housewife, for supporting him. They targeted me, called me a stuck up bitch, a spoiled brat. The 'Ice Princess', and not in a Michelle Trachtenberg kind of way" she laughed bitterly.  
Betty just nodded silently for her to go on, placing an encouraging hand on her forearm.

"The thing is, Betty... Everything they said was true. I was Cheryl. Hell, I was worse than Cheryl - I was so entitled, I thought the world owed me something. I guess, coming here was meant to be a fresh start for me and my Mom. I want to be a better version of myself, and that starts with making good, true friends. Friends like you".

"That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself, Ronnie" the blonde pointed out, squeezing her arm once in support before letting go.

"Ronnie?" Veronica repeated with a large grin.

Betty could feel her face heating up, and the tips of her ears start to burn. "Is it okay if I call you that?" Betty asked, mentally slapping herself for awkwardly ruining such a tender moment.

"It's more than okay" Veronica replied, leaning over to place a light peck on Betty's cheek before getting up and moving for the exit.

"Are you coming or not, B?" she called out through the locker room to a still slightly flustered Betty.

Betty had never met anyone that could make her feel so many different emotions in such a short space of time, but she was determined to get to through to the real Veronica that was still hiding away and learn as much as she could about the enigma that is Veronica Lodge. And maybe, she thought - just maybe, she could show her the real Betty that she was keeping so well compressed, deep down inside of her. And maybe she could learn to become a better version of herself, too.


	5. Poor you, you thought you could dictate the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling pretty shitty the other day and went out and did some retail therapy and now I'm good. So on the downside I'm too scared to look at my bank account, on the plus side I had the motivation to write this!

_**Texts from Betty** _

_Texts from Veronica_

 

Soft pop was playing through a set of small speakers on Betty's rustic white vanity table. It was something upbeat and happy, matching Betty's mood perfectly as she bounced from her bed to the floor, knocking a disgruntled Kevin on the way.

"You seem happy" he grinned, picking up the laptop that had fallen to the floor in Betty's wake, continuing to browse through a '25 hottest men in Hollywood' buzzfeed article.

"I _am_ happy, Kev. I'm finally a Vixen!" she squealed, touching up her makeup to the beat of the music before twirling to the window and opening it, letting the warm evening breeze in.

"And it's all thanks to Veronica. I wouldn't have made it through Cheryl's interrogation without her".

"Oh, you mean the hot Latina that you're attached by the hip to?" he sighed, closing the laptop and pushing it away. "You certainly have a type; tall, dark and handsome".

"I don't know what you're talking about" she laughed, pulling him up by the hand to dance reluctantly with her, the two swaying to the soft beat for a few minutes. She closed her eyes as and let the music flow through her, dancing gleefully around her room, the sunlight streaming through her window warming her face.

"Betty!" Alice snapped from the doorway, making Betty jump from her reverie and reach for the speakers, lowering the volume of the music to a soft background hum.

"You have a visitor" she said sourly, gesturing to an amused looking Veronica standing in the doorway. How long had she been there?  
Alice motioned for Veronica to enter the room, glaring at Betty's attire.

"And we'll talk about _this_ " she angrily waved her hand at Betty's Vixen's outfit, "later on".  
Alice stomped off and the trio stood awkwardly in the middle of Betty's room, Kevin still swaying minimally to the music, invested in the weird tension between the two girls in front of him.

"Nice room, B. It's very... you" she complimented with a smile, circling the pale pink room slowly. The blonde mumbled a shy 'thank you' as she let her fingertips brush over various framed photos of Betty and her family, childhood memories, sentimental souvenirs. She noticed the various shades of pink lip gloss, and one deep red lipstick hidden away behind empty adderall bottles. She had questions, but now wasn't the time. Veronica was on a mission.

"So, Betty Cooper, who's taking you to the back-to-school dance?" Veronica asked.

"Uh..." Betty fumbled, looking from a slightly surprised looking Kevin to a very confident looking Veronica. "No one really, I usually just go with Archie, Jug and Kevin".

"Well, not this year. I want you to be my date to the dance" she stated calmly. Betty, however, felt like she might have an aneurysm. Veronica Lodge wanted to go to the dance with _her_? Pale pink, boring Betty?

"Well say something before next year, Cooper" Kevin piped up from behind her, giving her a little shove in Veronica's direction.

"Uhm, yes, of course. I'd love do" Betty beamed, "but why me?"

"Oh Betty," Veronica reached out tucking a fly away strand of hair that had escaped during Betty's happy dance, "because you're a mystery I just have to solve". Betty tried to ignore the searing heat Veronica's fingertips left behind as they ghosted down her cheek, before falling back to her side.

"Plus" she added, and Betty was sure she must have hallucinated that her voice was a little lower than usual, "I wouldn't mind having the most beautiful girl at Riverdale High on my arm." Betty could feel her heart beating so hard there was no way Veronica couldn't hear it. Sure, she'd been called pretty before. Alice had told her she was beautiful a few times, too, but it was so different coming from someone as sophisticated and gorgeous as _Veronica Lodge_. She could have anyone she wanted, and she wanted Betty. Her head felt light, and everything was suddenly a little too much. The sunlight streaming through the window was too bright, Veronica's perfume was too strong, the music flowing from her speakers was too loud. All she could do was grin shyly at Veronica, nodding like an idiot.

"Fabulous!" Veronica cheeped, picking up Betty's cell from the night stand. "I've added my number to your phone, text me later so I have yours too. I have to go, Smithers is waiting for me in the car. Ciao" she gave a little wave to Kevin and blew a kiss to Betty before sashaying out of her bedroom door.

"Woah" Kevin breathed, shaking Betty out of her stupor. "that was intense". _Intense is one word for it_ , Betty thinks.

"So do you want to address the elephant in the room, or should I?"

"Rude" Betty replied a little indignantly, earning an eye roll and a half-hearted death glare from Kevin.

"I meant your new found sexuality, _actually_. You haven't mentioned your affection for Archie once since Veronica moved to town - and I'm a little offended that you haven't been more open about it with me - us gays have to stick together".

"I'm not gay, Kev. I'm just not exactly straight either, apparently. Not that I really knew that until Ronnie; sure, girls are attractive, but no one can get under my skin quite like she does, and for some reason, I love it. Not that I'd ever tell _her_ that".

Kevin gasped dramatically, holding a hand over his heart, nodding in approval. "Veronica is going to be your sexual awakening" he cheered, "it's about time, too. You live such a sheltered life". He gestured around the room at the polite pieces of art hanging from the walls and flower printed bed sheets. As he looked like he was going to say something else, his phone made an obnoxiously loud pinging noise, disturbing his train of thought.

"My Dad needs me back, but we are far from done here Betty Cooper. I'll see you tomorrow night at the dance." Kevin grabbed his backpack before giving Betty a quick hug and heading out of her room, calling out "and don't let any drama go down without me there!" from the end of the hall.

-

Betty was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to word her first text to Veronica. Her head lolled to the side, watching the seconds tick slowly by on her alarm clock. She'd spent the last 17 minutes trying to figure out how to say 'hi'. She typed and retyped various messages, before settling on:

**_Hey Ronnie. This is Betty Cooper, I'm just texting you so you have my number._ **

Simple, and therefore, safe. The vibration of her phone against her stomach made her jump in surprise at the quick reply.

_'Just'? And here, I was hoping you wanted to talk._

Betty was grinning like an idiot at the text, trying to come up with an equally witty response, when Alice barged in to her room, resident scowl on her face, arms crossed like a petulant child.

"So, are we going to talk about that outfit?" she bit, glowering at the offending Vixen's uniform.

"I made the cheer squad, Mom" Betty responded quietly, standing to face Alice, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Cheryl Blossom's cheer squad, Betty. I'm sorry, but after what Jason did to Polly? I just won't allow it. Take it off, now."  
Betty could feel the anger rising up inside her- bubbling from her very heart, all the way up her chest and settling uncomfortably at the back of her throat.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no. I'm sick of doing everything you tell me to - Polly was your failed experiment, but it doesn't matter, because you've always got me to fall back on, right? Well no more. I'm not quitting something that's going to make me happy, just because you command it."  
Alice looked completely dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open slightly at her daughter's uncharacteristic outburst. She didn't know what to say - Betty was never so insolent.

"And guess what? I'm going to the dance with Veronica too. I've already bought my dress - I did that with Kevin a few weeks ago. You wouldn't know that, because you didn't bother to ask. Because you don't care about me, or what goes on in my life, you just care about keeping up appearances, portraying ourselves as a happy, healthy, nuclear family. You're so desperate to hide the cracks, you can't see that you're the one creating them."

As soon as the words left Betty's mouth, she regretted them. Alice's face remained stoic, but the hurt in her eyes was evident. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, but months of pent up anger finally broke free, and once it had started, Betty couldn't seem to shut the venom off.

"Now please, leave me alone. I want to make sure I have everything for the dance tomorrow."

She had expected Alice to scream at her, or throw something, anything but the deafening silence they were drowning in for what felt like hours before Alice barely nodded and left Betty's room, closing the door behind her quietly.

Betty collapsed on the bed, exhausted and upset. She hated fighting with her mom. They were more alike than either of them would like to admit, and that was why they clashed so often. That didn't make it any easier though. Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, she couldn't help but smile at the Veronica's message.

_I'm really looking forward to the dance tomorrow night. Do you have a dress sorted? You can borrow something if you need one._

**_I do. Kevin helped me pick one out the other week._ **

_I can't wait to see you in it._

**_I really need a distraction from my mom, this dance can't come soon enough._ **

_In that case, Betty Cooper, I promise you a night you'll never forget._

 

Betty fell into a deep sleep that evening, praying to any deities she could think of that the dance with Veronica really would be one she'd never be able to forget.

Luckily for her, they were listening.


	6. Keep with me forward all through the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so busy lately, college and work (help), so I had planned on writing and posting the 2 chapters the night spans at the same time, but because there aren't enough hours in the day to do everything I'll post this one now and hopefully have the next one up soon :)

The two girls stood outside in the cool night air, staring up at the brightly lit Riverdale High. Thumping music was just about drowning out the shout-conversations several people were having, stood by the front doors. Strobe lights glittered through the windows, momentarily lighting up the silhouettes of couples, throuples, dancing happily, lost to the music. Veronica had forgotten how much she missed the New York nightlife until this moment, and Betty remembered how much she loved parties, despite being a bit of an introvert. Even Cheryl Blossom's parties were exciting, although she always got a stomach ache when she was forced to join in with the stupid, hormone filled party games Cheryl arranged, which usually consisted of a lot of drunk groping and sloppy kisses.

"Weatherbee has outdone himself here" Veronica breathed, turning to look at an awestruck Betty who was nodding with a grin, watching several bulldogs sharing a hip flask filled with something that was probably a little stronger than the virgin fruit punch the hall had to offer.

"What?" she asked with a laugh as she turned her head to see Veronica staring at her like Betty had put the stars in the night sky.

"You're just so beautiful"

Although she'd whispered it, Betty heard her perfectly, and couldn't help the warm blush that spread though her cheeks and down her chest, that the dark evening sky just about hid. She swept her eyes down Veronica's black, figure hugging strapless dress, that had a strip of translucent meshy material that ran diagonally down her stomach, giving Betty a peek at dark abs, toned from Cheryl's vigorous cheerleading exercises. She'd never been so grateful for the harsh red head in her life.

"So are you" she replied after a moment, giving Veronica a sweet smile and a squeeze of the raven haired girl's hand in hers, before leading them both away from the black limousine and up the steps of the school.

Stepping in to the main hall, Betty felt a little overwhelmed at the large group of sticky bodies dancing in front of booming speakers, the smell of sweat and alcohol mingling in the air, and the rhythmatic thudding of music that was reverberating in her chest. Veronica, however, looked like it was Christmas morning. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, taking everything in, before landing on the large bowls of punch along one wall. She dragged Betty over to them, filling a cup for the blonde, and then one for herself. She pulled a silver hip flask out of her clutch bag, laughing as Betty's eyes widened when she poured a considerable amount of vodka into their cups, the sound lost to the thrumming music that was matching Betty's rapid heartbeat. She'd never done something like this before and it was so _exciting_ , she thought, as she she gulped down a large mouthful of the now-alcoholic punch, making a face as it burned down her throat and through her chest.

Veronica emptied her cup in a matter of seconds, filling it back up with more punch and vodka as she waited for Betty to finish hers. Kevin came rushing over to them a minute later, one of the buttons on his shirt done up wrong, his cheeks flushed and hair slightly tousled. He dragged the girls to the middle of the dance floor as Betty reached out to fix his shirt, bopping to the beat as he leaned in to her ear, his breath heavy with the smell of liquor. _Was she the only one that was oblivious to the abundance of alcohol at these things?_

"Guess who just cornered me in the bathroom and introduced me to his fine, fine body?" he shouted into her ear, unafraid of anyone overhearing, seeing as though Betty had to strain just to hear him.

"Who?" she mouthed a little reluctantly, not wanting to know which closet case had made a beeline for one of Riverdale's very few out-and-proud guys.

"Well his name may or may not be Moose, and let me tell you his name is very fitting, because a certain appendage of his is... horselike" he emphasized with hands set far apart, grinning at Betty's disgusted expression. Veronica seemed to have caught on as she followed his line of sight to a very uncomfortable looking Moose, as he stood around with a group of bulldogs, trying not to make heart eyes at Kevin from across the room.

"You go girl!" she punched him in the arm, earning a high five from Kevin and an eyeroll from Betty.

The group danced together to the upbeat music for a few songs, before Kevin spoke up, saying "I have to go" just a little quieter than a shout as the music faded for a few seconds before the next one came on.

"He told me to wait 10 minutes then meet him by his car. Wish me luck girls!" he called out as he practically skipped out of the hall, Moose excusing himself from his friends just seconds after.

Veronica found Betty's eyes and the two dissolved into laughter as they watched the brown haired boy walking as fast to the exit as he could without breaking into a sprint, calming down as Cheryl took to the stage and shushed the crowd a little impatiently.

"Good evening fellow Riverdalians. I hope you're having a good time" she smiled out at the adoring crowd, who whooped in agreement.

"It gives me great pleasure to be able to introduce some very special guests as tonight's entertainment. To know them is to be _obsessed_ with them" she paused, turning to look at Josie, who was busy tuning a couple of strings on her guitar.

"Their first song is one that is very close to my heart - a special request I felt was a fitting tribute to Jason - the song our parents claim they were listening to when we were conceived"

"Oh, that's more information than we needed" Veronica cringed, earning a small snort from Betty.

"I give you, Josie and the Pussycats! This one's for you, JJ" she looked adoringly up at a large banner that had a picture of Jason on hanging directly above the stage, blowing it a kiss before gliding off the stage.

The song started and before Betty knew it, Veronica had her arms clasped round the blondes neck, swaying gently to the beat of the music. Betty wrapped her arms around Veronica's waist, pulling her closer, and she couldn't help noticing how perfectly their bodies fit together, like two jigsaw pieces. The strobe lights weren't flashing anymore, just gently sweeping across the hall, highlighting all of Veronica's flawless facial features and lighting up those mocha brown eyes that were staring into her sea green ones so intensely, and Betty wondered what divine beings had graced her with someone as perfect as Veronica Lodge. She felt one of the shorter girl's hands pull away from their clasped position to drag her nails gently down the base of Betty's neck, before resting it tentatively on her cheek, her thumb drawing tiny circles just to the side of her lips.

Maybe it was the alcohol that was now making her head a little fuzzy and her thought process slow down a notch, or maybe it was the way Veronica's body was pressed against hers, slowly driving her crazy, but something gave Betty the confidence to lean down and close the very small distance between their lips. This kiss wasn't like the one they'd shared during the try-outs, which was messy and a little needy. It was slow and sweet, like they had all the time in the world to explore the way their mouths melded together. Veronica's lips were warm and slow against hers, the grip on her neck tightening as she pulled Betty impossibly closer, swallowing a small gasp as she wandered her tongue across soft pink lips, exploring the blonde's mouth languidly. Veronica was glad for the loud music as a soft moan escaped her lips when the blonde dragged one hand up her waist and came to rest on her ribs.

They kissed for what felt like hours, so completely lost in each other that they didn't realize the song had ended. The eruption of applause and cheers from the crowd startled them back to Riverdale High, not the apparent cloud 9 they had been floating on through some timeless dimension. Veronica pulled away first, her dark eyes almost completely black as she stared up at Betty, speechless for the first time since she'd met her. Betty would laugh if she wasn't also unable to string together a coherent sentence, clapping slowly with the crowd so she didn't look totally ignorant. They didn't see Cheryl Blossom whispering something to her minions before they scurried off, but they did see her marching over to the girls with purpose. Well, Veronica noticed; Betty was still staring at Veronica's lips, a little dazed, and willing her heartbeat to go back to normal.

"Well well, if it isn't B&V, my favorite new recruits!" she chirped as she neared them, her mouth forced into a fake toothy smile.

"Betty" she raised an eyebrow, directing her attention at the shy blonde, who was currently tracing her lips gently, pretending not to see Veronica's _you look edible expression_ before her libido made her do something she probably wouldn't regret. "You look like you're enjoying the party" she sneered, a smug smirk on her face.

"Yeah" she breathed, clearing her throat and trying again. "You did a really great job Cheryl, everything looks fantastic" she smiled, gesturing to the hundreds of balloons that cascaded down every doorway and window.

"Well obviously" she scoffed, "I don't accept anything but perfection, Cooper. I trust you two will be attending the after-party at Thornhill?"  
Betty and Veronica exchanged a look, one that said they'd rather be anywhere but Cheryl's crypt (preferably one of their bedrooms), but were interrupted by the red head.

"Perhaps you misheard me" she snapped irritably, "I trust you two will be attending the after-party at Thornhill. I can't have two of my Vixens not showing up!" she punctuated with a shrill laugh, glaring at them with what Betty could swear was glowing red eyes, before she spun around dramatically and proceeded to power walk off, calling out "I'll see you two there in an hour!" over her shoulder, disappearing in to the crowd.

"We'll go, make sure Cheryl see's our faces, then leave" Veronica reassured gently, speaking normally now the Pussycat's were playing, which was much quieter than the near deafening music that had been blasting through the speakers.

All the blonde could do was nod, letting a smile creep onto her face as Veronica laced their fingers together carefully, before walking them over to a round table where Archie and Jug sat immersed in conversation. The boys turned to acknowledge their presence as they arrived at the table, although it was only Jughead that noticed their interlaced fingers, raising an eyebrow at Betty, who just shrugged and failed miserably to suppress a smile.

"What're you talking about, boys?" Veronica asked as she and Betty sat down opposite them.

"I was just saying that it's a bit creepy, all these banners of Jason hung up, I feel like he's watching me" Archie speculated, watching them distrustfully as if he expected Jason himself to spring out of them.

"You're a liar" Jughead laughed, offering the girls a fry from the bag he'd snuck in from pop's, before devouring a handful. "He was talking my ear off about Valerie, one of Josie's pussycats" he nodded over to where they were still playing.

"Val?" Betty squealed excitedly, because she fully in support of this potential relationship.

"So... You're not upset?" Archie asked her quietly, well aware of Betty's past affection for him.

"Are you kidding? Two musical geniuses like you are going to rock this little town. Riverdale wont know how to cope" she winked, giving his rough hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm really happy for you, Arch" she said gently, the boyish grin he gave her making her heart happy, before diving back in for more fries, earning a half-hearted glare from Jughead.

"So are you two going to Cheryl's after party?" Veronica asked after the squabble between Betty and Jughead for another fry had died down.

"Absolutely not" Jughead scoffed, snatching the nearly empty basket out of Betty's reach. "Why would I willingly volunteer to spend more time in Satan's company?"

"Well we're going" Betty shrugged, "It could be fun if it's all four of us? Please?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But Archie, you're coming for back-up"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jug. I live for your showdowns with Cheryl"

"I'll call Andre and ask him to bring the limousine round to the front. If we're going to our deaths tonight, might as well go in style" she smirked, trailing her hand across the back of Betty's shoulders as she walked away from the table, phone to her ear.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on there?" Jughead probed, looking from Veronica to a flushed Betty.

"Maybe after tonight, I'll _know_ what's going on there" she replied, watching Veronica watch her from the front door.


End file.
